


Forever and Always

by PridefulSinner



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I have never learned how to tag and I don't think I ever will., Implied Relationships, Modern Military AU, Photo prompt, Weddings, all of the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PridefulSinner/pseuds/PridefulSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt inspired by this something found on wintershockshield.tumblr.com, tweaked to modern day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt can be found here: http://wintershockshield.tumblr.com/post/116493123761/wintershock-1940s-au-bucky-and-darcy-get#notes

She’s sitting there, perched on the foot stool at the end of the bed. It’s one of those rare moments of silence during a busy day and she’s doing her best not to break down in tears. She really doesn’t want to have to get her make-up re-done… again.

Blue eyes dance around the quiet room, they take in the dresses hanging on hooks, the make-up cases lining the dressers and the un-needed hair products spilling out of a case laying on the bed. It’s supposed to be one of the happiest days of her life and all she wants to do is cry.

Taking a few deep breathes, she props her elbows upon her bare knees and cradles her head in her hands, visibly jumping when there’s a soft knock on the door frame.

“Darcy?”

She takes another deep breath before she looks over her shoulder. “Yeah? It’s unlocked, you can come in.”

The door opens enough to let a small line of people enter the room and she finds herself smiling at the people before her, even if she can already feel her eyes going glassy again.

“Hey, none of that.” Her elder sister, Laura scolds, rushing to her sisters sides as fast as her pregnant belly will allow. “We’ve just got you all cleaned up, you look beautiful, Darce. No more tears until the ceremony, okay?”

Darcy huffs out a laugh and nods her head slightly. “Yeah, I’ll do my best, Laur.” She gives her sister a smile. “You guys all look great, by the way.”

Besides her sister, there are two other women her age in the room, and one younger. “Your hair looks great.”

“Nothin’ compared to you, Darce.” The youngest says with a smile, her chocolate curls cascading over her shoulder and pinned back mostly from her face.

 

“Yeah well, that’s only if I can not cry my face off again.” Darcy deflects, with a wave of her hand.

“Please don’t, your obsession with winged eyeliner is a pain to fix.” The red head in the room says, as she walks over to the hangers holding garment bags. “I don’t want to have to call Clint in to fix it, I don’t have the patience to do it again.” She raises an eyebrow at the bride-to-be as she unzips the bag with her name on it.

Darcy and Laura both snort out a laugh.

“We’ve only got about two more hours,” The final woman adds, as she joins the red head beside the dress bag. “Becca, let’s get you dressed first?”

The youngest, nods and moves over to the others. “Okay, Jane.”

“Natasha,” Laura speaks up, from where she’s grabbing their jewelry from a bag, “You have the rings right?”

The red head nods, pulling a chain from around her neck where the rings sat. “Of course I do, like I trust the boys to keep track of anything.”

The room is oddly quiet, except for the sound of rustling fabric and zippers, quiet exchanges of words between the bridal party, as they help each other get dressed.

 

Darcy stays seated, alternating between watching as they get into their individual dresses and twisting her engagement ring around her finger. Everything seemed to have rushed together so quickly, they all had a different dress in the same color, unique to each girl, their hair unique to them as well. Darcy’s finding it hard to believe that she’s getting married today.

It’s not that she doesn’t want too, because she does. More than words can even possibly describe, she does because she loves her fiancé with every fiber of her being. But they hadn’t planned on getting married for another few years.

Darcy’s not paying much attention, she doesn’t notice their friend Peter slip in to the room to take photos of them getting ready. She’s vaguely aware of smiling and laughing at the things her friends say, but she can’t remember what they were ever talking about.

“Darce?”

She looks up at the sound of her name and smiles slightly. “Sorry, I zoned out again.”

 

“It’s okay.” Becca assures her with a shrug of her shoulder. She’s wearing a beautiful purple chiffon dress, the hem just reaching her finger tips, it’s only got one shoulder but it’s beautiful and suits her just fine, even if her brother might have a heart attack at the hemline. “C’mon, girly. It’s time for you to get ready, too.”

Darcy takes a deep breath and nods her head, pushing herself up off of the bench.

Peter’s quiet, as he takes pictures of things around the room. Darcy’s already been laced into her corset before they’d even began the process of hair and makeup, and she ditches the silky bathrobe, moving to the center of the room so that she can get into her dress.

Natasha in her own purple chiffon dress, has Darcy’s gown draped across her arms and she holds it up as Jane lets Darcy hold on to her arm in order to gingerly step into the gown. Laura’s standing off to the side, a watery smile on her lips and a hand resting on her bump as she watches her sister get ready.

It takes Jane and Becca to do up the intricate beadwork in the back to conceal the zipper, but finally the dress is on, the mixture of lace and tulle hugging her every curve down to her hips before it flairs out into a skirt that practically swishes as she walks. Peter captures everything on film with a soft smile, uncharacteristically quiet as he tries his hardest to capture the emotions of the day for his friend.

 

When the dress is on, the four girls stand back to admire Darcy. Laura’s fanning her face to keep the tears at bay and Jane’s chewing on her bottom lip with a smile, while Becca just sniffles to keep herself composed.

 

“You look gorgeous, DJ…” Laura whispers, stepping over to her sister and pulling her into a hug.

“If you make me cry again, I’ll let Natasha deal with you.” Darcy mumbles, as she fists her hands into the back of her sisters’ dress.  
  
Laura laughs. “I can handle, Nat.”

Natasha just scoffs, the veil now in her hands. “Sure you can, shall we finish getting the bride ready?”

Natasha had just finished attaching the veil beneath Darcy’s own up-do when there’s another soft knock on the door. Becca rushes over and cracks it open an inch to see who it is. “Oh! Hi, Mr & Mrs. Lewis, Steve? What’re you doin’ here?”  
  
Three people enter the room, the older couple greeting Becca with a smile before their eyes land on their daughter.  
  
Eliza Lewis gasps, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth. “Oh, Darcy…”

Darcy smiled, pointing at her mom. “Don’t you dare, Natasha’s already threatened if I cry my make-up off, again.”

Her parents laugh as she comes over and gives them a hug, “Are you almost ready sweetheart?” Her father asks, brushing his knuckles across her cheek.  
  
“Mhm, just Jewlery to go.” She answers, reaching up to give her father’s hand a light squeeze.  
  
“That’s why I’m here.” Steve chimes in, looking handsome in his dress uniform as he pulls out a slender jewelry box, holding it out toward Darcy with a small smile. “A gift, for the stunning bride.”

Darcy raises a brow, taking the case from Steve and cracking it open. A small smile pulls at her lips as she tries to fight back the tears again. Inside, nestled in the velvet is a delicate silver tear drop necklace accented in diamonds and sapphires, along with a small note in a familiar scrawl. “ _See you soon, xo.”_

“That shit head, I told him he didn’t have too.” She laughs, holding it out to Steve and turning her back to him, gingerly holding her veil out of the way. “Well, put it on, Rogers. Then you can give him his gift for me, yeah?”

Steve laughed, fastening the necklace around Darcy’s throat and leaning over her shoulder to kiss her cheek. “You two are too damned stubborn, a matchin’ pair.”

Darcy just grins and accepts the watch box from Laura, there’s a note inside from her as well; _Almost time! Xo._

“Shoo fly.” Is Darcy’s response, waving Steve off with a laugh and a kiss to his cheek.

“Ma’am, yes Ma’am.” He grins, mock saluting her and giving everyone a small wave before he slips out the door with the grooms gift in his hand.

There’s another knock on the door not to long after, and Sam sticks his head in. “Mrs. Lewis? It’s time to escort you to your seat, Ma’am.”  
  
The Airforce man looks sharp in his own dress blues.  
  
“These military boys and their Ma’am’s, make me feel old, how many times have I told you it’s Eliza, Samuel.” She raises her brow, before turning to press a kiss to both her daughters’ cheeks and makes her exit as Sam replies. “Probably about as many times as I’ve insisted you call me Sam.”

The door closes behind them and Darcy takes a deep breath. Jane comes to her side, holding both her own and Darcy’s bouquets in hand. Peter slips from the room to get ready to take pictures out front.  
  
“I’ll go check to see if they’re ready for us, sweetheart.” Mr. Lewis says, giving his daughter a small smile and slipping from the room.

“You ready, Darce?” Jane asks, handing Darcy her bouquet.

  
“Ready as I can be, thank you guys. For being here for this, for us.”

Natasha smiles and shrugs a shoulder. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world, you two deserve it, ya know?”

Darcy just nods, chewing on her bottom lip.

Her father re-enters the room. “The groom is in place, the boys are waiting for you lot.”

Darcy shares a look with her friends, her family and they all smile before filing out of the room.

There’s soft music already playing but upon their arrival it switches to an instrumental version of “A Thousand Miles.” By Christina Perri. Becca links arms with Darcy’s brother Daniel and heads down the aisle first, Natasha follows with Sam, Then Laura with Clint and finally, Jane with Steve.

Darcy’s hidden, just around the corner, gripping her father’s arm tightly as the music picks up at the three minute mark.

“Just breathe, sweetheart. He’s just as nervous as you are, you’ll be fine. Keep your eyes on him, and you’ll get through it all right.”

Darcy looks up at her dad and smiles brightly, she hears those in attendance shifting to stand, and she nods. “I’m ready, Daddy.”

Joseph Lewis smiles, and kisses his daughters forehead. “Then let’s get you married.”

They step out into the opening and begin their walk down the aisle. She takes a moment, to see how many friends and family members turned out, she takes in her girls in place, and the boys opposite, and then she finds him and she can feel the tears pricking at her eyes and she tries desperately to blink them back. He’s smiling, wide and bright, hands folded in front of him. They don’t break eye contact until her hand is placed in his after she’s handed her flowers off to Jane, they both turn to her dad as he kisses her cheek softly and whispers. “You take good care of my little girl.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Who here, gives the bride to the groom?” The officiant asks, and Darcy chances a glance at her good friend Bruce who’d been ordained some time ago and agreed to do this for them. He’s smiling at her too and gives her a wink.

“Her mother, brother, sister and I.” Her dad responds and gives Darcy’s hand a final squeeze before moving to join his wife.

Bruce nods, gesturing for the rest to sit.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts. In this ceremony today we will witness the joining of two people we all cherish dearly, the joining of Darcy and Bucky in marriage.” Bruce smiles at the pair and Darcy squeezes Bucky’s hands tightly and they both smile at Bruce in thanks.

“If there is anyone present who has just cause why this couple should not be united..... Shh!”

The room erupts into giggles and Darcy has to cover her mouth with her free hand to stifle her laughter as their friend Tony calls out. “Like anyone would, anyway! No need to be so rude!”

Bruce rolls his eyes at his friend and gives Darcy and Bucky a look, “Did we really need to invite him?”

Bucky’s laughing now too and Tony lets out a squawk of protests before he’s shushed by Pepper and Bruce continues.

“Today we have come together to witness the joining of these two lives. For them, out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened. They met each other, became friends, and then picked on each other relentlessly until they finally realized they were meant to be, much to all of our relief, and then they fell in love and are finalizing it with their wedding today.”

Between her wide smiles and quiet laughter, Darcy can already feel the tears leaking from her eyes. She’s no longer watching Bruce but is facing Bucky, both her hands in his fingers laced together and hands held tight. He lets go of one hand to reach out and brush away a tear with his thumb.

 

“Romance is fun, but true love is something far more and it is their desire to love each other for life and that is what we are celebrating here today. A good marriage must be created. In marriage the "little" things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say, ”I love you" at least once a day.”

Bucky grins and mouths the words to Darcy, she returns them with a smile.

“It is never going to sleep angry. It is standing together and facing the world.

It is speaking words of appreciation, and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways.

It is having the capacity to forgive and forget.

It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow.

It is a common search for the good and the beautiful.

It is not only marrying the right person -- it is being the right partner.  
  
You two already beat me to it and are holding hands, it is at this time, that we shall have the Vows you’ve chosen, if you’ll repeat after me? Ladies first,

I, Darcy Josephine Lewis take you James Buchanan Barnes to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you, I will laugh with you and cry with you. Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, So I give you my heart to keep.”

Darcy takes a deep breath and sniffles, squeezing Bucky’s hand tightly.

 I, Darcy Josephine Lewis take you James Buchanan Barnes to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. **_Even if I may not always like you, especially when you tick me off,_** I will trust you and honor you, I will laugh with you **_and at you on occasion_** _,_ and cry with you. Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, So I give you my heart to keep.”

Bucky laughs, and brushes his thumb across her Knuckles, as he too repeats after Bruce.

I, James Buchanan Barnes take you Darcy Josephine Lewis to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. **_Even when you’ve gone and made a mess of the kitchen during one of your baking sprees,_** I will trust you and honor you, I will laugh with you **, _also at you, and take pictures_** and cry with you **_making sure to hand you the good tissues so your nose doesn’t get all red,_** Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, So I give you my heart to keep.”

Darcy grins and swats at his chest playfully with a roll of her eyes.

“Hey, no spousal abuse, Darce, not before the paper work is filed.” Bruce scolds playfully, and everyone laughs brightly. “Darcy AND Bucky I would ask that you always treat yourself and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together today and that if you hurt one another, well.. There’s a long line of people that will kick both of your butts. You should always give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your marriage deserves. When frustrations arise - as they do to every relationship at one time or another - focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong.

 

This way, when clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives and you lose sight of it for a moment, you can remember that the sun is still there. And if each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and happiness.” He gives them both a smile before asking, “Now, who has the rings?” and looks to Steve expectantly. Everyone just laughs as he points to Natasha with a shrug.

Natasha tugs the chain from her neck and unthreads the bands from it, passing Steve Darcy’s ring and Jane, Bucky’s.

“Right, okay. Darce, You sure you want Bucky as your Husband?”

 

Darcy giggles and nods. “Yeah, I think I’ll keep him.”

 

Bruce nods, and continues, “Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forevermore?”

 

 "I do"

 

Bucky, do you take this lovely lady, Darcy to be your Wife?”

 

Bucky grins, and nods. “I’ll keep her, too.”

 

“Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her forevermore?”

 

"I do"

 

 

“Excellent!” Bruce grins, and then gestures to the rings in Steve and Jane’s hands. “The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken. Darcy, if you’d take the ring from Jane, and place it on Bucky’s left ring finger and repeat after me…”

 

They exchange rings easily with bright smiles and only a mild amount of shaking. Bucky’s eyes are mildly glassy and Darcy knows she’s been crying for a while now. Bruce smiles at them both, and places a hand on either of their shoulders. “To make your relationship work will take love.

 It will take trust, to know, that in your hearts, you truly want what is best for each other, dedication, to stay open to one another - and to learn and grow together, faith, to go forward together, without knowing exactly what the future brings. And it will take commitment, to hold true to the journey you both have pledged to today.

 By the power vested in me I now pronounce you Husband and wife, Bucky. You can kiss your girl.”

“Finally!” He grins and Darcy laughs through the tears, he cups her face in his hands and presses his lips against hers in a deep and tender kiss, his thumb brushing against her jaw as their friends erupt into applause around them, with Bruce shouting over the crowd.

 

“When they come up for air, I am pleased to introduce you to, for the first time. Mr. and Mrs. James Buchanan Barnes!”

They pull away with wide, matching grins and Bucky uses both thumbs to wipe away Darcy’s tears, kissing her softly once more. “I love you, Doll. Always.”

Darcy grins and presses her lips to his palm. “I love you too, forever.”

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

They’re seated in the back of an old Rolls Royce, Bucky’s got his lips pressed to her forehead as she clings to his neck. “Shh, Doll. Don’t go cryin’, you’re gonna mess up that pretty make-up of yours.” He chastised softly, brushing his thumb along the line of her jaw.

“I don’t want it to end…” Darcy whispers, voice thick with emotion. “I don’t want you to go, Buck. . . I, I can’t help but worry about what’ll happen to you while you’re gone… I.”

“Shh.” Bucky whispers again, pulling back to press a soft kiss to her lips. “I’ll be fine and I’ll come home to you, Darce, okay? You’ll be fine, Steve will watch out for you while I’m gone, the Army’ll help if ya need anythin’. You’ll be taken care of, I promise.”

Darcy frowns, tucking her face into the crook of his neck. “I’d rather have you, safe and home.”

Sighing, Bucky nods his head, rubbing his hand up and down her back, “Yeah, Doll. I know, I’d rather be at home with you too.”

The car slows to a stop as they near the reception hall and Bucky takes her face in his hands, gingerly wiping away the tears from her cheeks, even blotchy from crying he thinks she’s the most beautiful person he’d even laid eyes on. “I know we’ve rushed this wedding, more than we ever wanted too, but I didn’t expect to get shipped out, Darce. This way, regardless of what happens, I’ll know you’re okay, okay? I will always come home to you, Darcy. Let’s not worry about that right now, we’ve got a party to enjoy, and a few days to ourselves. Let’s enjoy ‘em okay? I love you, Doll. Always and forever, I love you.”

Taking a deep breath, Darcy nods her head, placing her hands over his and giving them a squeeze. “No promises, but I will try my hardest.”

Bucky smiles, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to her lips. “That’s my girl, have I told you how gorgeous you look today?”

She smiles softly and shakes her head, voice taking a teasing lit, “Nope, but you’re lookin’ mighty handsome yourself, so many attractive men in uniform today.”

Bucky mocks outrage, “Ahem, Mrs. Barnes, I don’t think _your_ man in uniform would appreciate it much if you’re spendin’ too much time watchin’ these other bozo’s.”

Darcy giggles and kisses him quickly once more as the door to their car is opened. “Well, Mr. Barnes, he has nothin’ to fear, cause he’s the most handsome of the lot.”

Bucky beams, and slides out of the car, reaching in to help her and her dress from the confines of the vehicle.

Fingers laced together, they hold hands tightly as they approach the hall. They pause outside the doors, and the setting sun gives Darcy’s skin a golden glow, Bucky’s stricken by her beauty for a moment and has to pause, looking down at her with a smile which she returns.

He leans forward, pressing a kiss to her lips. It’s a soft and sweet kiss, and when he pulls away they’ve both got matching grins on their faces, bathed in the golden glow of the late afternoon.

“I love you, Darce.”

“I love you, Bucky. Always.”

He grins, brushing his thumb across her knuckle. “Forever and always.” He agrees, before leaning down for another quick kiss.

 


End file.
